Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 067
エド（前編） たな ！アクア・ネオス | romaji = Vāsasu Edo (Zenpen) Aratana Chikara! Akua Neosu | japanese translated = VS Edo (Part 1) - A New Power! Aqua Neos | episode number = 67 | japanese air date = January 11, 2006 | english air date = October 2, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Homecoming Duel, Part 1", known as "VS Edo (Part 1) - A New Power! Aqua Neos" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 11, 2006 and in the United States on October 2, 2006. Summary Alexis Rhodes is set to Duel Aster Phoenix. The fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance. If Aster wins, then it will be demolished. If Alexis wins the dorm remains. Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte is confident that Aster will win, being a Pro League Duelist. Aster is slightly confused, however. He had met Chazz Princeton, prior to the Duel, who had assumed that Sartorius had sent Aster to help recruit more members for the Society of Light (in the dub he assumed he was there to defeat Jaden again). Aster has no clue what Chazz is talking about, despite Sartorius being his manager. Jaden Yuki finally makes it back to Duel Academy and is lead by a light into a cave. He meets another Neo Spacian there, and then hurries to the Academy. He takes Alexis' place in the Duel, and his rematch with Aster begins. Aster uses his "Destiny Heroes" again, and Jaden unveils Contact Fusion, which the "Neo-Spacians" can use to fuse with "Elemental Hero Neos" without "Polymerization". However, even he was unaware that this results in the Fusion Monster returning to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase, and is reduced to 200 Life Points via direct attacks as a result. Aster is confident he will win since Jaden has no clue on how to use his new cards, but Jaden refuses to give up and the dorm's fate hangs in Jaden's hands. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix Turn 1: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Diamond Dude" to reveal the top card of his Deck. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, it will be sent to the Graveyard, and Aster can activate its effect on his next turn's Main Phase. He reveals "Graceful Charity", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Fake Hero" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position, however it won't be allowed to attack this turn. Jaden then activates "Aqua Dolphin's" effect to discard "Hero Kid", look at Aster's hand, and choose a monster in it. If that monster has less ATK than a monster Jaden controls, that monster will be destroyed and Aster will take 500 damage. Jaden chooses "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (800/800) and it is subsequently destroyed (Aster 4000 → 3500). Jaden then Sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Bladedge" returns to Jaden's hand due to "Fake Hero". Turn 3: Aster Aster draws. Through the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Graceful Charity" from his Graveyard, drawing three cards and discarding two ("Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" and "Ring of Magnetism"). Aster then activates "Mausoleum of the Emperor". Now both players can Normal Summon monsters without Tributing by paying 500 Life Points times the number of monsters needed to Tribute Summon that monster(s).In the TCG/OCG, one must pay 1000 Life Points per Tribute being replaced with "Mausoleum of the Emperor". Aster uses the effect of "Mausoleum of the Emperor" to pay 1000 Life Points (Aster 3500 → 2500) and Normal Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in Attack Position without Tributing. Since "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" was summoned, its first effect activates, allowing Aster to Special Summon "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) and "Doom Lord" (600/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position.In the TCG/OCG, "Dreadmaster's" effect only activates after being Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Tower Prison". Due to the last effect of "Dreadmaster", its ATK and DEF are equal to the combined original ATK of all other Destiny Heroes that Aster controls ("Dreadmaster": ? → 2800/? → 2800) . "Dreadmaster" attacks "Aqua Dolphin", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end Aster's Battle Phase. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". He then uses the effect of "Mausoleum of the Emperor" to pay 1000 Life Points (Jaden 4000 → 3000) and Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Aqua Dolphin" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Aqua Neos" to discard "Bladedge" and destroy two random cards in Aster's hand.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos" only forces the opponent to destroy 1 card in his/her hand. Jaden then activates his face-down "H - Heated Heart" to increase the ATK of "Aqua Neos" by 500 for this turn ("Aqua Neos": 2500 → 3000/2000) and grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Aqua Neos" attacks and destroys "Dreadmaster" (Aster 2500 → 2300). On the End Phase, the final effect of "Aqua Neos" activates, returning it to Jaden's Fusion Deck. Turn 5: Aster Aster draws. "Doom Lord", "Diamond Dude", and "Captain Tenacious" all attack directly (Jaden 3000 → 2400 → 1000 → 200). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * The flashback where Sartorius accompanies Aster at his father's grave is removed from the dub. * In the original, Napoleon tells Cronos that he managed to get Edo to come to duel academy by lying that he can get information about his father's killer from a boss in the dueling underworld. In the dub, this was changed to Bonaparte having a series of acquaintences that eventually led to him getting contact with Sartorius. Mistakes ".]] * When turn 4 begins, Jaden draws "Mausoleum of the Emperor" instead of "Elemental Hero Neos". This wasn't corrected in the dub. * On numerous occasions, "Chrysalis Dolphin" can be seen on Jaden's Duel Disk, instead of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Errors * In the English dub, when Jaden explains the effect of "Elemental Hero Aqua Neos," he incorrectly says that the card destroys two cards from the opponent's Deck. "Aqua Neos" destroys two cards from the opponent's hand. Notes